marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Chaos (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Chaos | Identity = | Affiliation = Master Order (antithetical partner) | Relatives = Allegedly inapplicable; Asteros (alleged son); Ghoul-Hyena of Chaos (alleged child); In-Betweener (creation with Master Order); Logos (merger with Master Order and the In-Betweener) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Magick Realm; Overspace | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = NoneCategory:No Eyes | Hair = No Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Force of nature; Personification of Chaos, agent of universal balance | Education = | Origin = Abstract Entity | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Starlin | First = Marvel Two-In-One Annual #2 | Overview = Lord Chaos and Master Order exist together in the cosmos as agents of the universal balance, being personifications of respectively Chaos and Order. | HistoryText = Hyborian Age Chaos was allegedly the sire of Ghoul-Hyena of Chaos, who lived under the Black Sphinx of Nebthu, fashioned after him, in Stygia. Modern Age Peter Parker and the Radioactive Spider Master Order and Lord Chaos claimed responsibility for making Peter Parker become Spider-Man so that he could play a key role in the final battle between Adam Warlock and Thanos over the Soul Gems. The In-Betweener Master Order and Lord Chaos created the In-Betweener to maintain the balance of order and chaos within the universe. The In-Betweener planned to maintain a cosmic balance by creating universal insanity. He began by manipulating the Fantastic Four to fight amongst themselves over the Infinity Gems. Silver Surfer and Doctor Strange witnessed this and summoned Master Order and Lord Chaos who imprisoned the In-Betweener in the magic realm. Thanos and the Infinity Gauntlet When Thanos acquired the Infinity Gauntlet, he caught the attention of Master Order, Lord Chaos, Mistress Love, Master Hate, Galactus, Eternity, Kronos, and Adam Warlock. They joined forces and defeated Thanos when Adam Warlock stole his Infinity Gauntlet. Everything Dies The Lord Chaos of Earth-616, as well as its alternate reality counterparts, was destroyed by the Beyonders on their quest to annihilate the Multiverse. Logos When the Multiverse was recreated, the cosmic entities returned to life, including Lord Chaos. Lord Chaos and his brother Master Order became disgruntled by Galactus' evolution from a force of destruction to a force of creation, arguing he threatened the cosmic balance. They eventually put Galactus on trial before the Living Tribunal. The Tribunal ruled in Galactus' favor and allowed him to remain in his new form, claiming that the universe being in a new iteration meant the cosmic hierarchy wasn't established anew. Master Order and Lord Chaos took this council to heart, and murdered the Tribunal in order to take his place as the personification of multiversal law. They attempted to turn Galactus back to his world-devourer form. However, for the same reason Order and Chaos could kill the Living Tribunal, they couldn't stop Galactus from fighting back his transformation. If there wasn't a hierarchy yet, it meant Galactus was also on the same level as Order and Chaos, so they couldn't impose their will on him. Because of this, Order and Chaos sought their servant, the In-Betweener, and forced him to become the uniting force in a fusion that combined Master Order and Lord Chaos into a single being, the self-proclaimed new order, Logos. Logos would eventually be defeated and split apart into the individual beings that composed it by the ascended astral form of the Black Panther. Both Lord Chaos and Master Order would later be confronted by the reborn Living Tribunal for their misconduct. | Powers = * Although the exact nature and extent of their powers remain unrevealed, Lord Chaos and Master Order have vast powers, which they use to manipulate events within their respective spheres of influence in subtle ways. Through some as yet unrevealed process, Lord Chaos and Master Order worked together to create the metaphysical being known as the In-Betweener. Both Lord Chaos and Master are abstract beings who embody the metaphysical concepts of Chaos and Order; as such, they possess no true physical form, although they on occasion appear (via utilization of Manifestation Bodies from the Dimension of Manifestations) as a disembodied, bald, inhumanly warped and distorted male head (Lord Chaos) and a disembodied bald male head (Master Order). Further, each being represents the collective forces of order and chaos in the universe, with Order growing and Chaos dwindling in size and power when the universe becomes more orderly, and vice versa. Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet, ranked Lord Chaos at the same level of power as Mistress Love, Master Order (Earth-616), and Sire Hate, he is well above Galactus, One Above All (Celestial), Kronos, Odin, Zeus, and Stranger, but well below Eternity and Infinity, who in turn are well below Living Tribunal. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * As the personification of chaos, destruction and confusion, Lord Chaos bears no personality beyond the constructs of the abstract concept he represents. * Lord Chaos cannot exist without Master Order and vice versa. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Overspace Characters